Field
At least some example embodiments relate generally to an electronic vaping (e-vaping) device.
Related Art
Electronic vaping devices are used to vaporize a pre-vapor formulation into a vapor. These electronic vaping devices may be referred to as e-vaping devices. E-vaping devices include a heater, which vaporizes the pre-vapor formulation to produce the vapor. The e-vaping device may include several e-vaping elements including a power source, a cartridge or e-vaping tank including the heater and a reservoir capable of holding the pre-vapor formulation.